musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Beyoncé:***Flawless
Letra Dum-da-de-da Do, do, do, do, do, do (Coming down, dripping candy on the ground) It stay Yoncé, your Yoncé in that lingerie On that chardonnay, scorin' touchdowns on your runway I'm Texas forever like Bun B, and I'm redboned yo I'm really rit like Donjae, I'm camo in here yo These thots can't clock me nowadays You wish I was your pound cake Boy you know I look good as fuck You wish I was your babymomma Want me to come around and give you good karma, but no We escalate, up in this bitch like elevators Of course sometimes shit go down When it's a billion dollars on an elevator Of course sometimes shit go down When it's a billion dollars on an elevator (Ha, ha, God damn, God damn, God damn) Momma taught me good home training My Daddy taught me how to love my haters My sister taught me I should speak my mind My man made me feel so God damn fine (I'm flawless!) You wake up, flawless Post up, flawless Ridin' round in it, flawless Flossin' on that, flawless This diamond, flawless My diamond, flawless This rock, flawless My Roc, flawless I woke up like this, I woke up like this We flawless, ladies tell 'em I woke up like this, I woke up like this We flawless, ladies tell 'em Say "I look so good tonight" God damn, God damn Say "I look so good tonight" God damn, God damn, God damn I wake up looking this good And I wouldn't change it if I could (If I could, if I, if I, could) And you can say what you want I'm the shit (what you want I'm the shit) I'm the shit, I'm the shit, I'm the shit I want everyone to feel like this, tonight God damn, God damn, God damn (Onika...) Looking Trinidadian, Japanese and Indian Got Malaysian, got that yaki, that wavy Brazilian (Them bitches thirsty, I'm Hungarian Nicki, B, be eatin' diamond fangs, barbarian, ah) Yo, like MJ doctor, they killing me Propofol, I know they hope I fall But tell 'em winning is my motherfuckin' protocol 'Cause I score before I ever throw the ball These bitches washed up and ain't no fuckin' soap involved This every hood nigga dream, fantasizing about Nicki and B Curvalicious, pussy served delicious Mayday mayday, earth to bitches Slap these hoes on they ass like we birthing bitches, uh The queen of rap, slayin with Queen B If you ain't on the team, you playin' for team D 'Cause we A-listers, we paid sisters This watch right here done phased blizzards I confess, I woke up like this All this drank in my cup like this All this ass on that flawless dick Instagram another flawless pic Flawless city with these flawless titties I got all these hundreds, you got all them fifties I'm with some flawless bitches 'cause they be mobbin' pretty 'Cause niggas love bad bitches that be on they grizzly Throw that ass back I be on my frisbee Princess cut diamonds on my Disney He want monster Nicki in Sri Lanka I told 'em meet me at the Trump, Ivanka I said come here let me show you how this cookie tastes This that "yeah nigga eat the cookie" face (Right, right, right) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Beyoncé